liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Squeak (110)
Squeak, A.K.A. Experiment 110, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to annoy entire populations with his non-stop talking. His one true place is as Mertle's pet and a sports referee. Bio Experiment 110 was the 110th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to irritate people and entire planets by talking non-stop constantly. 110 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point, Experiment 110 was activated and captured by Jumba. Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Spike", Jumba tested a reprogramming device on 110, named Squeak at some point, without success. Even Pleakley was driven insane by Squeak's endless jabbering, and begged him to stop talking. In "Remmy", Squeak was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Like several other "extra" experiments (only seen in other episodes and movies without having one of their own), his one true place is unknown, although it has been implied that he was given to Mertle as a pet by Lilo, and he's a sports referee. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Squeak, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Squeak participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but was threatened by Leroy's plasma gun when Squeak wouldn't stop talking. He also made a referee whistle sound when Kixx punched a Leroy clone over one of the stadium's goalposts. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Squeak has made three appearances in the Stitch! anime. Once in the second season where he was with Frenchfry, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini and twice in the third season where he was with Shrink, Clip, Nosox, and Retro. In the second season episode, "Hämsterviel's Epic Secret", he was captured by Hämsterviel, but was kicked out and blasted to Earth along with Frenchfry, Pix, Tickle-Tummy, and Houdini for being practically useless. However, unbeknownst to Hämsterviel, Squeak took a silent revenge by stealing a purple treasure chest containing one of Hämsterviel's most personal possessions... Later, the rejected experiments were brought to Yuna's home after being captured by Stitch. Squeak, being the only one of the five that could speak normal English, explained that they were captured by Hämsterviel, but left due to the horrible working conditions. However, Jumba doubts that he would've just let them go, so Squeak admits that he kicked them out. After that, the experiments go into training to learn how to fight. However, Tigerlily easily beat them. Squeak then said that they're just not fighters. Yuna then got the idea to find the experiments homes on the island that make use of their seemingly useless powers. While they did this, Squeak gave Hämsterviel's treasure chest to BooGoo for safekeeping. Eventually, Squeak is the only experiment who hasn't found a home yet. He, Stitch, and Yuna sit on the beach trying to think of something while Squeak rambles on about the ocean. Eventually, Stitch built a giant sand castle around him to keep him quiet. However, Penny then came and demanded that Stitch and Yuna leave "her" beach (It's not, though she claims it will be) before she puts them to work in her father's pineapple factory. Squeak then ran out of the sand castle, claiming he loves pineapple. He and Penny start a conversation, each one talking about different things, and walk off. Yuna and Stitch are then satisfied that Squeak has found a home. Later still, Gantu learned from Pix that Squeak took Hamsterviel's chest. He and Penny were at her house, still talking about different subjects, which Penny claims is good because what she's saying is all she cares about anyway. Kenny, sick of all their talking, told them to be quiet, only to see Gantu out their window before he breaks in. He demanded to know where the chest was, and Squeak said he didn't have it anymore. Yuna and Stitch intervened, and eventually come across a purple treasure chest in Penny's room. Thinking that Hamsterviel's object, everyone except Squeak chases after it. When Yuna was confronted by Hamsterviel, Squeak and the other "useless" experiments arrived to help and Houdini turned them all invisible for unforeseen attacks. The chest was later revealed to belong to Penny, and was filled with her failed quizzes. BooGoo later delivered the real chest, which turned out to be a book of poems that he wrote, which were bad. Squeak and the others shared a laugh at them. Biology Appearance Squeak is a small red mouse-like experiment, wearing a blue hat, vaguely resembling animator Friz Frelengs' character Sniffles from the Warner Brothers Merrie Melodies series. Special Abilities Squeak can go on talking non-stop for a considerably long amount of time. He can talk extremely fast in a high-pitched squeaky voice, hence his name. Trivia *Squeak resembles Sniffles from Merrie Melodies. *Squeak talks in a high-pitched squeaky voice, hence his name. *Squeak's pod color is red. Gallery 110 squeak by bricerific43-d582com.jpg 110_squeak_by_experiments.jpg once_apona_squeak_by_experiments.jpg squeak_looks_mad_by_experiments.jpg 110_Squeak.jpg ScreenCapture 01 02 13 20-24-09.jpg|Squeak's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-29-13h58m30s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-13h54m32s183.png vlcsnap-2013-01-29-13h55m18s108.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h54m45s57.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-24-15h07m48s35.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h14m56s80.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m32s76.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h45m06s137.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h47m43s173.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h50m08s4.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h52m46s99.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h52m57s225.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h15m04s160.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h15m07s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m33s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-04-27.jpg ScreenCapture 15.02.13 22-22-29.jpg ScreenCapture 27.02.13 14-25-09.jpg Squeakanime.png ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-21-57.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-21-43.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-22-10.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-22-36.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-25-53.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-26-49.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-27-50.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-33-48.jpg ScreenCapture 26.02.13 0-55-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-03.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-37-28.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-40-33.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-41-33.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-58-52.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 22-59-41.jpg screenCapture 08.02.13 13-39-21.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-01-19.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-01-46.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-03-48.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-04-40.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-05-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-42-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-19-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-22-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-24-00.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-26-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-27-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-39-01.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-51-05.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 20-08-34.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-42-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.03.13 3-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-07-11.jpg ScreenCapture 08.02.13 13-55-24.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-09-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-11-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-12-07.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-13-53.jpg ScreenCapture 10.02.13 8-19-06.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-35-39.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-36-10.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 22-37-07.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-20-28.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-16-16.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-22.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-17-30.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-19-37.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-20-25.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-09.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-21-36.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-22-33.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-23-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 23-24-26.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-25-03.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-04.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-29-38.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-08.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-30-35.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-31-20.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 8-27-17.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 23-32-23.jpg ScreenCapture 11.03.13 13-15-13.jpg panes22.jpg EX110.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h43m39s190.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h44m17s60.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h44m44s53.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h45m16s154.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h45m25s235.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h45m31s52.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h46m31s99.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h46m38s209.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h46m52s10.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h48m28s4.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h49m18s152.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h49m54s213.png vlcsnap-2013-05-02-11h50m23s118.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments